james_camerons_avatarfandomcom-20200222-history
Avatar 3D Blu-ray
The Avatar 3D Blu-ray is a 3D edition of Avatar on Blu-ray. It features the original cinema release in either 2D or 3D. Currently, it is exclusively available for customers who have bought a Panasonic 3D TV or 3D Blu-ray player (depends on country). In Europe and other countries, shipping of the discs started on November 1st, and the U.S. release it set to December 1st. http://blog.moviefone.com/2010/10/28/avatar-blu-ray-3d/ The offer is time limited. A proof of purchase is required to order a copy from Panasonic. It is not yet clear when this 3D edition will become freely available. Dates range from first quarter of 2011 to end of 2012. However, copies of the disc have already appeared on the internet. Panasonic's Announcement The critical and commercial 3D phenomenon AVATAR, which broke all-time box-office records after its theatrical release in December 2009, is now available in the home on 3D BD, exclusively bundled with Panasonic Full HD 3D products. Through a partnership between Panasonic and Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, consumers will be able to enjoy the immersive world of Pandora in high-definition 3D in their living rooms, when they purchase a new Full HD 3D VIERA TV, 3D BD Player, or 3D Home Theater system (bundling packages may vary by country). Panasonic, in partnership with Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment, has authored and produced the 3D BD version at its state-of-the-art Advanced Authoring Centre, Panasonic Hollywood Laboratory (PHL) in Universal City, California. PHL is playing a crucial role in the development of high quality 3D content for the home – in February 2010 it became the first facility worldwide to be capable of authoring 3D Blu-ray discs. The Blu-ray 3D™ Advanced Authoring Center is equipped with the latest 3D technological innovations, based on standards developed by the Blu-ray Disc Association. Throughout 2010, Panasonic has showcased its unique ability to offer a fully integrated end-to-end product suite for the 3D world, providing the highest quality platform for consumers to record, store and watch high quality content such as AVATAR in Full HD 3D. Its product portfolio ranges from Full HD 3D VIERA Televisions, such as the VT20 and GT20 series; 3D Home AV products including the DMP-BDT300 Full HD 3D Blu-ray player; and the HDC-SDT750, the world’s first AVCHD 3D consumer camcorder. The Oscar® and Golden Globe® winning epic is the highest grossing film and top-selling Blu-ray disc of all time. Director James Cameron takes audiences to a spectacular world beyond imagination, where a reluctant hero embarks on a journey of redemption and discovery as he leads a heroic battle to save a civilization. AVATAR delivers a fully immersive cinematic experience of a new kind, where the revolutionary technology invented to make the film disappears into the emotion of the characters and the epic nature of the story. :Laurent Abadie, CEO and Chairman, Panasonic Europe: “Through our exclusive bundling deal with Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment to offer AVATAR on 3D Blu-ray disc – included with a selection of our 3D technology – we are bringing this iconic cinematographic experience to consumers across Europe, so they can enjoy the excitement and beauty of Pandora in 3D from the comfort of their own homes. Panasonic provides the most immersive 3D experience, from the authoring of exceptional 3D content to providing the best technology to view it on, with our 3D Blu-ray players and 3D VIERA TVs. AVATAR is the ideal film to demonstrate our end-to-end 3D capabilities.” :James Mercs, Managing Director at Panasonic Hollywood Laboratory: “We were proud to work with Twentieth Century Fox Home Entertainment and use our authoring centre to deliver AVATAR in 2D and we’re even more proud to meet the high expectations on picture quality from Fox and AVATAR’s creators, to deliver it to consumers in 3D. When AVATAR was first released it pushed the boundaries of cinematographic detail and colour. However, by delivering it in 3D on Blu-ray disc, it is guaranteed to be a driver for 3D entertainment in the living room.” European Details Depending on the individual country, the specific hardware you need to purchase to qualify for the free disc varies. Unlike in the US, previous buyers of Panasonic 3D equipment will not benefit from a free Avatar 3D BD. http://www.blu-ray.com/news/?id=5397 Promotion details for major countries are as follows: France Free copy of Avatar 3D with the purchase of any of the following: * VIERA 3D TVs: ** VT20E series ** GT20E series * 3D Blu-ray players: ** DMP-BDT100 ** DMP-BDT300 Additionally, if you buy a VT20E or GT20E TV together with a DMP-BDT100 Blu-ray player, you get Avatar and the player is also free after mail-in rebate. Offer is valid from November 1 to December 31. Full details here. Germany Free copy of Avatar 3D with the purchase of any of the following: * VIERA 3D TVs: ** TX-P65VT20E ** TX-P50VT20E/EA ** TX-P46VT20E ** TX-P42VT20E ** TX-P42GT20E * 3D Blu-ray players: ** DMP-BDT100EG ** DMP-BDT300EG * 3D Blu-ray systems: ** KIT-SC-BFT800EGK ** SC-BTT755EGK ** SC-BTT350EGK Offer is valid from November 1, 2010 to January 8, 2011. Full details here. Italy Free copy of Avatar 3D with the purchase of any of the following VIERA 3D TVs: * TX-P42VT20 * TX-P46VT20 * TX-P50VT20 * TX-P65VT20 * TX-P42GT20 Offer is valid from November 1 to December 31. Full details here. Spain Free copy of Avatar 3D with the purchase of any 3D TV from the VT20 series. A "GT20 pack" will also be sold, including a GT20 TV, a DMP-BDT100 player, two pairs of 3D glasses, an HDMI cable and a packed-in copy of Avatar 3D. Offer is valid from November 1, 2010 to January 31, 2011. Full details here. United Kingdom Free 3D BD copies of Avatar, Coraline, Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs and Paul Carrack 3D with the purchase of any Panasonic 3D TV with any 3D Blu-ray Player or any 3D Blu-ray Home Theatre System. Offer is valid from October 30, 2010 to January 31, 2011. Full details here. Criticism The step to exclusively bundle the 3D Blu-ray is heavily criticized. Customers complain that many of the popular 3D movies are not freely available for purchase without the requirement to buy hardware from a specific vendor. Many of those movies have an exclusivity period of at least twelve months. It is argued that this business model significantly slows down the spreading of 3D TVs in homes or may even cause an early death for the young technology in home entertainment. References Category:Home Videos